Our program provides veterinarians with rigorous research training leading to the PhD degree at Stanford University. They join top-ranked graduate home programs in the biosciences, are mentored by outstanding researchers, and develop stronger ties to their veterinary profession through the Department of Comparative Medicine. The rationale is that intense research training will enable more veterinarians to compete effectively for research grant support and become independent principal investigators, which will address a national need. Our program focuses on Cancer Biology, Microbiology and Immunology, and Neurosciences. Program faculty members include three advisors, five veterinary mentors, and 20 research mentors. During the next funding cycle, funds are requested to support two new trainees/year for three years each with a maximum of six funded trainees at any one time. Overall, we seek to produce highly trained veterinary researchers that will assume leadership roles and exert a sustained, powerful influence in their field and in the veterinary profession. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): Public health depends on medical research. Most medical research uses animals. Veterinarians improve medical research in many ways, but there are too few veterinary researchers. Our program addresses this national need by producing highly trained veterinary researchers.